wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amplifier
Freddie "Amplifier" Fullerton is a character in the expanded Wild Cards series. History Freddie was born to Farishta Fullerton, a young model who had become pregnant having an affair while on a modelling job in the US to the father of another up and coming model, Michelle Pond. The addition of a child in Farishta's life had a problematic effect on her career, and then later other fleeting jobs as well, causing her to treat him poorly from about eight years of age when work became harder to come by. Freddie's card turned on his fifteenth birthday, thanks to a severe beating at his mother's hand, and in his effort to stifle the scream Freddie put them both in hospital. It didn't take long before he acquired falsified identification that would mark him as three years older and then struck out on his own. After a few scant years as a roadie for The Who, Freddie jumped at the chance to accompany the band to Manhattan where he knew his now-famous half sister resided. He had heard many stories of The Amazing Bubbles, yet once in New York he found himself grappling with how he might approach the sibling who had no idea he existed. Fate intervened when the Bowery Ballroom, where The Who were playing one night, became the target of a terrorist attack and Freddie came to the attention of Adesina while using his ace to first help the patrons escape and then to help quell a riot in a nearby park. Waking up in a New York apartment rather than a hospital came as quite a surprise, but discovering that it was his sister's residence that he had been moved to after she had discovered who he was, was all the more shocking. During several days of recuperation before rejoining the band on the road, Freddie had time to start developing a relationship with the sister he's only just met and a niece he never knew he had. Wild Card Traits Freddie has a semi-controlled ace that converts concussive force directed against him into a focused, amplified scream. Typically this is most often evidenced by transducing the blow of a hard punch into a scream that can be heard above the sound of a rock concert. With increased force his scream can be amplified to knock a large hole in a concrete wall. His power does not protect him from harm, however. While minor uses to generate the sound of a loud scream have negligible impact on him, more forceful impacts may leave him experiencing pronounced pain for days. Even mild uses of his ace cause him to experience a mild headache, while more significant blasts result in a lancing pain like a wedge driven between the eyes. The heaviest impacts have been known to push him into a comatose state for days. Appearance Freddie has spiky white-blond hair and silver-grey eyes. He tends to wear black jeans and Doc Martens boots, and usually covers his odd eyes with blue tint glasses. Selected Reading *''Naked, Stoned, and Stabbed''